Movie
by Lady Midii
Summary: Todos os filmes terminam com final feliz, independente de que gêneros sejam. the GazettE UruhaxRuki e ReitaxAoi


**MOVIE **

Não havia mais nada. Simplesmente tudo havia terminado. A pipoca, os chocolates, o refrigerante e as bolachas recheadas. Os vestígios disso estavam na mesa que deveriam ficar no centro da sala, mas por sua vez uma cama improvisada no chão, tomou seu lugar. Nela estavam deitados Ruki e Uruha, enquanto no sofá a briga por espaço era entre Reita e Aoi. Estavam todos assim, menos Kai que foi se encontrar com o namorado, reunidos na sala do apartamento de Uruha, assistindo a um filme de terror. A sessão cinematográfica havia começado cedo, e já estavam no segundo filme consecutivo, a única pausa feita fora para fazer mais pipoca, mas na metade do filme, já tinha acabado.

Reita assistia ao filme sem muito interesse, enquanto Aoi parecia vidrado na tela e mal se mexia, o que dava uma vantagem ao baixista de sempre o empurrar. Ruki e Uruha sempre cochichavam algo, riam e voltavam os olhos para a televisão. Tédio e fome eram as duas palavras que o loiro de faixa no nariz poderia descrever o tal momento. Todos tinham comido na sua frente, bebido na sua frente e a única coisa que salvou foi uma pequena barra de chocolates, que comeu sem dividir com ninguém, ao som do protesto de Ruki, porém o que chamou sua atenção foi que assim que o baixinho abriu a boca para reclamar do chocolate, Uruha se enfiou na cozinha e voltou minutos depois com uma panela de brigadeiro, dizendo que só Ruki poderia comer. Aoi e Reita se olharam, interrogativos, mas nada comentaram sobre o ocorrido.

Como mal prestava atenção no filme mesmo, se pegou pensando nas atitudes estranhas dos dois amigos que estavam deitados no chão. Era Ruki pedir que Uruha fazia qualquer coisa com a maior paciência do mundo, o que não era normal. E, o que eram aqueles abraços e beijos no rosto afinal? Se eles estivessem tendo um caso, ao menos para ele teriam que contar, não só para ele, mas também para Kai e Aoi, que eram seus amigos. Um sentimento de traição tomou conta do ser de Akira. Como Ruki, seu melhor amigo, desde a infância pode esconder isso dele? Depois conversaria com o baixinho e exigiria explicações. Não que estivesse com ciúmes, longe disso, via o vocalista como um irmão, e o amava como tal, embora muitas vezes já tivessem compartilhado os lençóis.

Foi um susto enorme que o tirou de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu Aoi emitir algo que seria um grito apavorado devido ao filme, arrancando risadas dos demais presentes. E, resolveu voltar à atenção para a tela, que amostrava um ambiente escuro e macabro, com pessoas mortas e desfiguradas ao chão. Como Aoi poderia se assustar com uma coisa dessas? Mistério. Melhor avaliando...Aquilo parecia mais um filme de comédia do que terror, e quando o loiro comentaria algo com os amigos, um gemido abafado pode ser ouvido. Fingiu não ouvir, mas quando foi à vez da outra voz gemer, o baixista olhou para o chão. Uruha quase sobre Ruki, o beijando ferozmente, ou Ruki em cima de Uruha, não dava para distinguir os dois direito no escuro.

A surpresa o fez ficar momentaneamente sem reação, e quando se recuperou do choque inicial, cutucou Aoi, que não respondeu. Cutucou de novo e começou a pensar que o guitarrista estava de sacanagem com sua cara quando praticamente deu um tapa no braço do moreno, que reclamou e se virou para o baixista. Indicou com o dedo o que se passava no chão, com certeza o mais velho não havia prestado atenção até então –como sempre–, e assim como Reita, após o choque inicial, sorriu de canto, extremamente malicioso.

– Ei...Se querem se comer vão para o quarto! – A resposta de Reita veio quase que imediatamente, o dedo do meio erguido por parte de Uruha.

– Sinceramente...Pouca vergonha tem limite. – Aoi se pronunciou, iniciando com o baixista uma brincadeira de provocação.

– Mas o que você esperava, Aoi? Os que estão se embolando aí é o Uruha e o Ruki, não se esqueça.

– Querem calar a porra da boca? – De repente a voz irritada de Ruki tomou conta do local, os quatros já haviam esquecido o filme há essa altura.

– Olha só, Reita e Aoi, ao invez de ficarem falando nos nossos ouvidos, que tal procurarem algo de produtivo pra fazer, hein? – Dessa vez foi Uruha que se manifestou, erguendo um pouco o rosto para fitar os outros dois.

– E nós estávamos, assistindo ao filme.

– Aoi, eu disse algo produtivo, parem de ficar como dois velhos rabugentos e se peguem logo também, que saco. – Após novamente Uruha responder a reação foi um tanto quando inesperada; um Aoi vermelho e um Reita autônomo. E sem obter resposta, completou. – Parem de me olhar com essas caras! Eu sei que vocês querem, e já que estamos aqui mesmo... – Deu de ombros, incentivando os amigos a ficarem, pois não era de hoje que o guitarrista de madeixas claras havia percebido alguns olhares trocados por ambos os amigos.

E os fatos que se seguiram foram os mais engraçados. Um Aoi fazendo um bico enorme com os lábios, esticando os braços para alcançar Reita e o baixista se esquivando de todas as tentativas do moreno de beijá-lo, o empurrando e fazendo diversas caretas, rendendo risadas de Uruha e Ruki. Quando pensou que a brincadeira havia acabado, os outros dois voltaram a se beijar, e Aoi repentinamente uniu os lábios macios aos seus. Pensando bem, ter ficado por último nessa história não havia sido tão ruim assim, concluiu o baixista quando cedeu aos beijos do moreno, e assim como os outros dois no chão, esqueceu que ainda estavam na sala de Uruha.

Fim.


End file.
